Light VS Shadow
by buddykilla
Summary: L has been working on the Kira case for months and has begun ordering in help from the criminal world. L hired the best. Light feels threatened by her keen eye and sharp mind. L is interested by her abilities. But will L dig too deep this time? Will Light's plan as Kira fail?
1. Chapter 1

Distant and Lonely

Buddykilla

(LxOC) L Lawliet has been involved with the Kira case for many months now. He realizes he needs more help than just a con man and a thief, so he calls in an assassin. But she comes with a secret and L wants to know what it is.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Miyu scratched at the back of her pixie hair stared out the window of the car. The driver hadn't said a word to her, she wasn't complaining, she wasn't much of a talker. The plane ride to Japan was long and the flight attendant had nearly talked her ear off. She thought about the recent phone call for her latest contract. Whoever this L guy was he seemed legit and was willing, VERY willing to pay her. He included room and board, free food, transportation, and all the equipment she may need for this assignment. _A long ass assignment, a year is ridiculous._ Miyu rolled her eyes at the thought.

The driver pulled up to an old parking garage door.

"This is where you get off I'm afraid." He said. Miyu nodded grabbing her backpack from the space beside her. She handed him the fare as she stepped out. She glanced up at the massive structure. She watched the taxi pull away. She smiled when it was out of sight; L wanted her to prove her skill upon arrival.

"No time like the present." Miyu said pulling a rope and pistol from her bag.

"Well, it seems that our focus needs to be on the Yotsuba Group." L said.

"Perhaps Yotsuba is a front for Kira's true purpose, like an optical illusion." A soft voice said above them. L, Light, and the Task Force all looked up but saw nothing but the ceiling.

"I'm over here." The voice said. Everyone turned and saw a tall, young woman standing on the stairs. Her short, ivory hair glistened in the dark. She had light peach skin, glassy yellow looking eyes. Her outfit showed obvious curves; she wore a fitted black tank top, red/black/chained flare pants with a fitted leather jacket and black heels. Her makeup was basic eyeliner and the faintest touch of silver eye shadow. Intimidating was an understatement of her appearance. L gaped at her briefly before catching himself.

"Everyone this is Miyu Kimagi, she's well known in the criminal underworld as The Shadow."L explained gesturing to Miyu. She bowed low and smiled at the group. L continued, "If you would all introduce yourselves and make her welcome."

"Hold on!" Light said. "Why is a criminal here?"

"I've worked alongside L before, but just like L works in secret, so do I." Miyu's explanation rang valid to everyone, seeing as they all nodded in agreement. Soon everyone gave out their names and alias' and Miyu kept each one into memory. She noticed all too easily that L was staring at her, but he did seem to be the "weird one" of all of them so she brushed it off. Her instinctive side, however, told her he was suspicious of her already, which made her squirm inside.

"I hope we can be good friends after this you seem like a good eye to keep around." Matsuda said leaning a little too close to Miyu than comfort allowed. L stepped between them; Miyu noticed the handcuffs around his and Light's wrists.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said backing up the stairs, "but I'm really tired from the flight so I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Watari, please show Miss Kimagi to her room."

"Yes Ryuzaki."

An older gentleman stepped down the stairs and waved for Miyu to follow him. She climbed up with a final wave to the others. L stared at the papers, not paying full attention to what was on them, his thoughts kept wandering to Miyu. Her appearance was entirely natural, no dyes in her hair and no contacts were in her eyes. _Why does she look like that at all? She has to be human. Kira has a god's power, maybe she does too._ L thought. He began analyzing her profile over and over. _It's a fifteen percent chance that she isn't human and a forty percent chance she's on some kind of performance enhancers._ L concluded. At least he had a distraction for when the Kira case was bothering him.


	2. Chapter 2

Light VS Shadow

Buddykilla

Chapter 2: Darkness of the Night

Miyu rolled in the warmth of the thick comforters of her new bed. It had been far too long since she had slept in something so comfortable. She reveled in the softness of the sheets and pillows after tossing her bags into the far corner. She had slept all through the previous night and today, waking well at 3:28 in the morning. She rolled softly in the warmth of her new room. Sighing for a moment she glanced out at the darkness of the city. She groaned. It was still too early.

A sudden rumbling in her stomach told her otherwise. Miyu mentally rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed and silently padded downstairs. When she came around to the last level she found Ryuzaki and Light still chained but now Light was asleep on the desk and Ryuzaki was typing away at one of the computers. He reached for his coffee and managed to see Miyu standing on the landing. They exchanged slight nods in greeting before Miyu stepped down to grab a cup of coffee. Light groaned slightly in his sleep when he shifted and Miyu almost felt sorry for him – almost.

"Did you sleep well?" Ryuzaki asked. Miyu nodded her attention still on Light.

"You're after a person called Kira. He can kill using a face and a name, you haven't had any solid suspects except Light and a woman named Misa Amane. Light's father, is suffering depression and anxiety from the excessive stresses of working on the case. A man named Aizawa recently quit due to conditions and moral imbalances. Light appears to be the most likely of all personnel to be Kira and you've been losing an unhealthy amount of weight due to your lack of sleep, increased frustration, and slight depression because of the stress of working on this case and fearing that it will never end. Your nobility and intelligence are being put into question and your greatest fear is that this is one case you cannot solve and you will be killed in your attempts to stop this heartless murdering son of a bitch." Miyu finished her analysis with a nonchalant sip over her lukewarm black coffee. Ryuzaki stared at her for a moment soaking in all that information.

"I see you had time to read the files. That's very good." Miyu glanced at him and turned to head upstairs again. She reached the landing before turning to Ryuzaki, the great detective L. He was typing away at the computer again. _She's quick and intelligent. Takes in information rapidly. She's… different. _L thought absently.

"Hey Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki looks up at her, a firm expression on his face. _He's studying me. Might as well give him what he wants._ "I haven't even touched the files you left for me. I was too tired to even bother picking it up." L's mouth dropped.

"Then how- how did you know…"

"Women's intuition L. It's a total curse." Miyu shrugged and continued her trip back to bed. _She isn't human. There's no possible percentile of her being human._ L realized fearfully. Miyu's eyes had changed when she left. Her eyes weren't yellow – They were blazing red-orange, like flames rested in her deep orbs. Her skin had been pale as well. _What are you Miyu?_ L wondered. He shivered slightly and turned up the air. It strangely felt too cold, but L was feeling a bit warm.

The Next Morning

*BANG BANG BANG*

Miyu jumped up in an instant. She snatched her dagger and gun from under her pillow and slipped behind the door to her bedroom. The banging kept up in a panic. Miyu could hear Matsuda yelling from beyond it.

"Miyu! Miyu something's happened! Miyu, are you there!? Miyu?!" Matsuda cried. Miyu rushed out to talk to him. Within minutes she was rushing past everyone, even scaling furniture, to see L. L had gotten sick and his fever was lethal but it wasn't hurting him past a headache and a heavy exhaustion. Watari was pacing in front of L's door. Everyone else had already arrived as well and were in an active frenzy. Miyu stepped up to meet Watari. His expression was both grim and terrifying to see. It was as if L had…

"What's happened?" Miyu hissed. Her fear grew as Watari explained the situation in three words.

"Ryuzaki's been poisoned."


	3. Chapter 3

Light VS Shadow

Buddykilla

Chapter 3: Signs of Trust

Miyu worked all night and well into the afternoon tending to Ryuzaki's condition. After several hours of mixing every herb she and Watari could snag, they had cured Ryuzaki of his illness. Miyu sat on her knees next to his bed. She kept silent as he slept soundly under the sheets. Her mind felt fuzzy from the lack of sleep and her stress; the poison was a complex killer. Much like arsenic it was hard to track and that much harder to destroy from his body without hurting him too. It attacked his lungs first then proceeded throughout his bloodstream. She stared ahead out the window at the setting sun; she thought about the case and felt her defensive nature rising as Light's presence reached the door. Watari had let him in without a word; Miyu kept still and vigilant over L's condition. Light seemed to be the most logical suspect, but Miyu could smell death and lies on him to the point where it made her sick to her stomach. Her eyes blazed a dull red beneath their usual vibrant yellow. She hated his smell.

"How is he?" Light asked.

"He needs sleep and water with a warm broth when he wakes up. Besides that he's fine, perfectly healthy."

"So he'll live; that's good."

"You sound so disappointed Light. Are you upset that your plan failed."

"My plan?"

Miyu's eyes fared into a burning red and black. Her nails extended into black claws and her white hair began to burn like ember kissed coals into a shadowy black as well. Her teeth became pointed fangs poking out from her snarl. Light backed away a few steps.

"What are you?" Light asked, his voice shaking.

"A girl who was thrown to Hell by the Death Note, but returned as a Demon to protect those from that same power. You will not lie to me Light Yagami. You will not harm others, you will not deceive us, and above all you will not break my temper."

Light glared at her. "So what happens if I do?"

Miyu raised an eyebrow and scratched him across the chest leaving four black ugly claw marks in her wake. "If you anger me further, I need only snap my fingers and you will die that same instant. No one can save you from my wrath, not even God." A shadowy mist began to flow from her hands and the smell of burning paper filled the air. A sweet and dangerous scent that was all too frightening, even for Light. He immediately began to back out of the room slowly, but certainly afraid.

'This girl is something else.'

Ryuzaki woke up to a slight burning smell. His eyes fluttered to see Miyu's true form – or at least half of it. He saw the fury in her eyes. He heard every word she said while Light was in the room, his voice rang clear. He heard the soft click of the door and the feeling of warmth from her hands wrapped around his as the darkness consumed again. He felt as if he was falling, but it was a peaceful feeling. He willingly fell into his dreams knowing Miyu wasn't as she appeared.

'Things just got interesting.' Ryuzaki thought softly. 'At least she has her loyalties. She knows what she's doing.'


End file.
